Discord
by Dongyrn
Summary: Set directly after Vol 3, Ch 6. Pyrrha knows what her duty to Remnant should be, but can she convince Weiss of the same? Pyrrha/Weiss (North Pole).


**Spoiler Alert:** Like I mentioned in the synopsis, this takes place after Season 3, Chapter 6. If you haven't watched it yet, then you don't want to read this.

 **Standard Disclaimer:** All rights belong to those whose rights they belong to, primarily the glorious minds at Rooster Teeth, though quite namely not me. Don't own a thing.

* * *

"I don't understand," Weiss whispered, her arms hugging her middle tightly as if she could contain the maelstrom of emotions visibly surging through her. "You… You're saying that, after they… force her aura into you, that… you may lose who you are?"

"They do not know for certain," Pyrrha said, sitting next to her girlfriend on her bed. There were only a couple of feet between them, but the gulf right now felt as if it were an insurmountable chasm that grew with each passing second. "There is so much of this that is unknown…"

"And they want to test it out on you?" the platinum-haired girl asked, her voice rising angrily. "To… to use you like a guinea pig? You could die!"

"I think the chances of that are less than-"

"But you don't know! They don't know! And… and then, even if it works, it might not be you in that body anymore?"

Pyrrha let out a shuddering sigh, closing her eyes despondently. She could only nod in affirmation.

"I thought you loved me." Weiss' voice had dropped to a whisper again.

"I do love you, my Snow Angel, but-"

"Then don't do this!" The heiress was suddenly on her feet and facing her, the abrupt movement causing Pyrrha to open her eyes in shock. The pale blue eyes of her lover, often ice-cold to others but always warm for her, were suddenly blazing with intensity. "Don't leave me!"

"I… Weiss, I have to do this."

"Why?"

"Because Remnant needs the Fall Maiden."

"And it has to be you? There's nobody else in all of Remnant who could take your place?"

"Weiss…"

"No!" her girlfriend shouted angrily. "Don't you 'Weiss' me! You told me nothing would ever separate us! You told me you would always love me! How can you…" Her voice quietened as she drew in a shuddering breath. "How can you leave me like this?"

Pyrrha swallowed the thick emotions blocking her throat. "But we don't know for sure… it could be okay…" She knew her argument in this aspect was becoming weaker, mostly due to her own disbelief.

"But it might not."

"Whether or not it might… it is my duty."

"Duty," Weiss spat, the word sounding like a vile curse from her mouth. "Was it not you who argued for me to go my own way from my father, ignore his attempts to draw me back, all in the name of my supposed 'duty' to the Schnee family and corporation?"

"Yes, but-"

"Was it all just words, everything you said to me? The encouragement, the love…" Weiss hiccuped slightly as her sobs were beginning to detract from her speech. "Was it all a lie? Even your love for me?"

Pyrrha closed her eyes again, feeling the tears streaming down her cheeks that matched those down her lover's. A small voice inside her was telling her to admit that it was all a lie, that their relationship over the past few months meant nothing to her… But she couldn't.

She owed her more than that.

"It was never a lie," Pyrrha whispered. "I have now, and always will, love you. But I must do this."

She sat motionless, her breath hitching every few seconds as she tried to suppress her own sobs, and waited.

"Damn you."

The redhead opened her eyes again, and what she saw almost made her heart seize up.

Weiss regarded her with bloodshot yet ice-blue orbs, shielding her hurt and pain behind her anger.

"If I mean so little to you that you would throw me away to pursue this _duty_ of yours, then so be it. If this is what love means to you, then mine was sorely misplaced. Goodbye, Pyrrha."

With that, the heiress spun on her heel and strode out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Pyrrha sat for a full minute, staring at the spot where her former girlfriend had stood, before an inarticulate scream was torn from her throat. Still screaming she lurched to her feet, grabbing a desk chair and smashing it to the floor where it shattered into splinters.

She choked back the rage and anger to direct it back upon herself, as that was where it deserved to be. Dropping unsteadily to her knees, she wrapped her arms around her middle and sobbed desperately. Eventually the only emotion left to her was her guilt, and it tore at her, leaving her curled up on her side and emitting a low, keening wail of loss.

After an hour Pyrrha scrubbed her face with her hands, staggering back to her feet and into the bathroom where she desperately attempted to make herself presentable again. The face that looked back at her from the mirror was nothing like the lively, happy girl who had been so content these last few months.

She looked like she was already dead inside.

With a shake of her head, the redheaded huntress-in-training gathered what confidence she had left and strode out of her bedroom.

Pyrrha had a decision to deliver.

* * *

 **A/N:** This came to me as I rewatched the Season 3 chapters up to this point. Obviously it's not meant to be canon, nor is it meant to follow with my Lemonade series.

Thanks for the read, and let me know what you think.

Stay shiny!


End file.
